Family Appreciation Day
by SonnysBooty
Summary: It's Scootaloo's turn to bring in a family member for Family Appreciation Day. A family member inwhich she doesn't have! She asks each of the Mane 6 if they'd like to volunteer, for desperate times call for desperate measures!
1. The Plan

_Chapter One: The Plan_

It was a nice sunny day in Ponyville. The birds were chirping, the ponies were working, and the young ones were at school. Smiles were shared all around and laughter could be heard. Pinkie Pie was busy at the bakery, Applejack was bucking trees at Sweet Apple Acres, Twilight was out studying under the sun, Rarity was creating new dresses in her boutique, Fluttershy was caring for the animals and Rainbow Dash was busy trying to break her new record on her flying speed. A typical Thursday evening here in Ponyville.

However, not everypony was as happy as the others...

"Now everypony, it's Thursday evening which means tomorrow is..." Miss Cheerilee chimed as she sat before her class. The sun was shining through the windows of the classroom, causing everything to seem happier and brighter.

"Family Appreciation Day!" The class chorused in. Family Appreciation Day was a day in which the class had each week, mostly Fridays. On this day, one pupil from the class must bring a family member in to show everypony. They must tell everypony details of the family member, and what makes them special. Everypony looked forward to this day each week... well, almost everyone. Scootaloo wasn't quite fond of it.

Scootaloo was an orphan. She never knew her real parents. She can't remember anything that might refresh her memories of her parents, anything that happened before she was put in the orphanage seemed to be blanked out of her mind. Whenever she asked anypony about her parents, they seemed to frown a little and tell Scoot that 'they'd be very proud of her' or 'they were great ponies.' Those two seemed to be all anypony told Scootaloo, unfortunately.

Scootaloo didn't like to talk about her parents. As far as she knew, she has no brothers or sisters. This is always tough, as Scoot's two best friends, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle both have sisters that care and love them to bits. Seeing her friends with their family made Scootaloo upset, and empty. Sometimes Scootaloo thought too much; "What if my parents didn't love me enough, and left me?" she once thought. This thought made her terribly upset, so she shook the idea out of her head.  
Scootaloo didn't tell anypony in school about being an orphan, not even Miss Cheerilee. She thought everypony would treat her differently if they found out. No, she didn't think, she KNEW. Especially Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara. Those two would make fun of you at the littlest thing!

"Let's see... who's next?" Miss Cheerilee said to herself as she checked the list.

Scootaloo never thought about what she'd do when her turn comes around for Family Appreciation Day. It completely slipped her mind.

"Scootaloo!" Miss Cheerilee said cheerfully. "It's your turn this week for Family Appreciation Day, we look forward to seeing your family member here tomorrow."

Scootaloo looked up from the desk in which she had fallen asleep on, holding her head in her hooves. Her eyes went wide, and her mouth went dry.  
_What'll I do now?_ She thought. _Oh heck Scootaloo! Why didn't you think about this earlier?!_  
Scootaloo lifted her head to look at Miss Cheerilee and struggled to speak. After a few seconds, she licked her lips and began. "Um.. Miss Cheeri-"

Scootaloo was interuppted by the school bell ringing. Everypony jumped from their seats and galloped out the school door. Scootaloo sighed and slowly rose from her seat, and began to trot out the door. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom trotted after her.

"Scoot! Wait!" Apple Bloom called after the orange filly. Scootaloo stopped in her spot and waited for her friends. When they caught up, Sweetie Belle looked worriedly at Scoot.  
"What're you going to do, Scootaloo? About Family Appreciation Day?" She said quickly. Scootaloo looked lazily at her. "Hello to you too Sweetie Belle."

Apple Bloom giggled at this, and then decided to speak up. "She's gotta' point, Scoot. Didn't ya' think this through earlier?" Apple Bloom asked worriedly. Scootaloo shook her head. "You guys know that I never talk about things like that. I can't, I just don't like it. Whenever it came to my mind, I just let it slip because it made me upset. Especially when I saw you two..." Scootaloo muttered sadly.

Sweetie Belle looked at Apple Bloom, and then back to Scoot, who was hanging her head down sadly. "Us two?" She questioned confusedly.

Scootaloo sighed. "When I see you two with your families, I can't help it. I get so sad. You've got people who look after you, and care for you! I've got no one..." Scoot sniffed. "Apple Bloom. You have a big brother and a big sister, and a Granny! All living in the same house! You must never be lonely. And you Sweetie Belle, you and Rarity fight a lot, but you always settle them after a while. You both love each other no matter what happens." Scootaloo began to walk off sadly. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle looked to each other quickly. Apple Bloom then smiled, she had got an idea. "Scootaloo! Wha' don't ya' ask someponies if they'd go tomorrow? They could be jus' friends!And you could tell everyone tomorrow that they're family!" Apple Bloom said, causing Sweetie Belle to jump up and down excitedly.

Scootaloo smiled and turned to face the two fillies. "Wow! Thanks Apple Bloom! That's a great idea! Heh, this Family Appreciation Day mightn't be so bad! I'll go ask my friends now!" Scootaloo said running off hurriedly.

_Wow, I can't believe it! I figured something out! I won't be all that upset tomorrow, and I'll have somepony to bring in. I can't wait!_ She said to herself.

Scootaloo smiled as she opened up the front door to Sugarcube Corner. . .  
"Pinkie? I've a favour to ask. . ."

There you have it! Chapter one of Family Appreciation Day. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, although it was a little short. I promise the next ones will be longer. Please tell me what you think in comments, and don't be afraid to follow my story or whatever. c:

See you in the next chapter everypony!


	2. Pinkie Pie

_Chapter Two: Pinkie Pie_

Scootaloo smiled as she opened up the front door to Sugarcube Corner. . .

"Pinkie? I've a favor to ask."

Scootaloo closed the door to the bakery and looked around. The smell from the kitchen made Scootaloo hungry. She wondered what could be baking as she walked towards the counter. There were ready-made treats placed on the designed counter. There were yummy chocolate brownies, double chocolate chip brownies, triple chocolate chip brownies and then there were just brownies dipped in warm melted chocolate. There were nicely designed cakes with fancy decorations on them and yummy cream. There were cookies with colored sweets on them, cookies dipped in chocolate and white chocolate. The heat from the freshly-baked delights told Scootaloo that they were just made this evening.

Scootaloo was so caught up in the yummy treats that she didn't notice the pink pony behind her. Pinkie bent down to Scootaloo's ear and said loudly. "Nice, aren't they! Just fresh out of the oven! Well, not really... maybe they were out of the oven five minutes ago...or ten... or seven... I CAN'T REMEMBER." Pinkie said clasping both her hooves at either side of her head.

Scootaloo jumped with fright at the sudden Pinkie surprise and laughed weakly, "Pinkie! Don't do that! You scared me!" Scootaloo smiled at the hyper pony and then back to the delights. "They look delicious..."

"Thank you! I woke up at 6 o'clock this morning to start baking for everypony!" Pinkie said excitedly, jumping up and down. Scootaloo didn't take her eyes off the delights, but managed to talk, " for... everypony?"

Pinkie squeaked. "Every single pony in Ponyville! I have at least twenty boxes of freshly baked goodies in the storage! I have cupcakes, medium sized cupcakes, large cupcakes, extra large cupcakes, extra extra large cupcakes, extra extra extra large cupcakes, extra extra extra extra large cupcakes, extra extra extra extra extra large cupcakes, extra extra extra extra extra extra la-" Pinkie gasped. Scootaloo interuppted Pinkie as she raised her hoof. "I need to ask you something. You're delicious treats almost made me forget why I came here in the first place!"

Pinkie stared intently at Scootaloo, and plopped her rear end down suddenly. Her crystal blue eyes looked at Scootaloo cheerfully, causing Scootaloo to smile.  
Scootaloo cleared her throat.

"Well um.. you see.. our school hold 'Family Appreciation Day' each week. It's a day of the week where one student has to bring in a family member and talk about them. They'd have to tell the class their special talent, their job, their interests... things like that."  
Pinkie nodded quickly.

"-and well um... you see... me being an orphan and all... I've nopony to bring in! I don't want anypony to know that I'm an orphan, because they would treat me differently, and I don't want that. So, I thought if I ask my friends if any of them would mind just coming in for a little while..." said Scootaloo. Pinkie's cheerful look turned to a look of regret.

"I would really like to Scootaloo but I can't! I'm entering a baking competition tomorrow in Canterlot! I got the invitation from Princess Celestia herself! That's why I woke up early! I need to bake more and more and more and more and more so I'll have enough tasty delights for everyone in Canterlot! I really hope you understand!" Pinkie said quickly, but not in her usual 'so-happy-that-I-could-die' voice.  
Scootaloo looked down at her hooves. "Oh... I see..." She sighed. Scootaloo sat for a moment and then began to walk towards the door. "Well, thanks for considering it Pinkie Pie. Good luck with the competition tomorrow..." She said as she watched her hooves walk on front of the other.

"WAIT!"

Scootaloo turned back quickly. I knew she wouldn't let me down! She said to herself and she smiled. Pinkie ran behind the counter and then hopped towards Scootaloo. She had a paper bag clutched in between her teeth. She placed it on front of Scootaloo and smiled. "It's a double, triple, quadruple chocolate chip brownie! Fresh and warm!"

Scootaloo's smile faded, and she sighed. "Oh..um.. thanks Pinkie." She said weakly. She took the bag and opened the front door of the bakery. The smell of the delicious treats in the bakery soon disappeared as she stepped out into the busy village. She ate the chocolate brownie as she walked through the bustling area. Ponies were strolling from shop to shop, smiling at each other and waving at ponies they knew. After a while of strolling, Scootaloo looked up to find a purple pony lying on the green grass beside the library.  
Scootaloo swallowed her last bit of brownie and smiled. She began galloping over towards the pony, who had her head buried in a book.  
"Twilight?" Scootaloo called as she approached the pony.

Oh how I love Pinkie :'3 Please comment and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I know I'm not the best at spelling, but I really enjoy writing stories so I think story-telling is more important than spelling.  
Read & Review please! c:


	3. Twilight Sparkle

_Chapter Three: Twilight Sparkle_

"Twilight?"Scootaloo called as she approached the pony. Twilight had her head buried in a book. Literally. Scootaloo stood beside the quiet pony whose head was resting on the book. Scootaloo laid down beside her. "Twilight?"

Twilight moaned and she turned her head to face Scootaloo. Twilight yawned and pushed her hair away from her eyes and then rubbed them. It took the pony a minute to adjust to where she was. Twilight then laughed and looked at Scootaloo. "Oh hiya Scoot..."

Scootaloo smiled. "Sorry Twilight, did I wake you?" She bit her lip as she looked at the tired pony. Twilight giggled a bit, "Not at all. It's my fault, I fell asleep because I was studying for so long. It was a silly idea falling asleep under this sun, I could've gotten sunburn."

After a bit of conversation, Scootaloo decided to ask.

"Twilight? Can I ask you something?" Scootaloo asked, a little embarrassed. She looked up to find Twilight looking at her worriedly.  
"Sure. I don't see why not. Is it a spell you need? Or some advice on studying? I find that you can study easier when you're relaxed and in a quite area." Twilight said smiling. Scootaloo shrugged. "That's not exactly what I was looking for."

Twilight looked at her and tilted her head a bit, causing her fringe to slide to the side of her face. "Not what you were looking for, huh? What's wrong then?"  
Scootaloo looked down at her hooves, " It's Family Appreciation Day tomorrow in school, and it's my turn to bring a family member in. . ."

Twilight gasped a little, " Do they not know that you're-"

"I don't like telling anypony that I'm an orphan, because I know they'll treat me differently. I don't want to be treated differently, I want to be treated like everypony else."  
Twilight nodded, "It's alright to get help, Scootaloo. Especially when you're in need of it. So what if people treat you differently, sometimes we all need a bit of attention."

Scootaloo went quiet and looked down at the grass. She was blushing madly, and didn't want to show it. She could feel her cheeks heating up and she sighed. After a while, she began to speak again.  
"As I was saying, I need to bring a family member in. And you know the deal with me. I have nopony to bring in. I asked Pinkie Pie already if she would, but she's busy. And I came to ask you, so here I am!"

Twilight nodded, "I see."

Twilight pitifully looked at Scootaloo. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself. After a minute, she began to speak again.

"I would love to Scootaloo-"

Scootaloo smiled with delight. She jumped up and down and cheered excitedly. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Twilight! You're the bestest pony ever! I can't thank you enou-"  
"Scootaloo!" Twilight said loudly. Scootaloo stopped jumping and looked at Twilight. She was looking at her pitifully, which let Scootaloo's smile fade.

Twilight bit her lip. "I'm sorry Scootaloo. I'm really behind on my studies, and I have a test coming up with the Princess! I'm really sorry Scootaloo, I really am. If I wasn't so behind, I would definitely help you with your problem, but-"  
Scootaloo nodded sadly. "It's fine Twilight, don't sweat it." She smiled weakly. "It's my own fault anyway, I left it too late to think about. I should've sorted all this out earlier." Scootaloo began to walk away from the pony.

"Thanks anyway Twilight." She called. Twilight looked at the orange filly as she walked away. Twilight sighed. "Let me know how you get on Scootaloo!"

Scootaloo smiled weakly. She looked around as she seen everypony strolling around.

_Who else can I go to?_ she asked herself._ I could go to Applejack. . . yeah! I'll go to Applejack! I'm sure she's at her stand selling apples!_  
Scootaloo began to gallop towards the town centre, to where Applejack had her apple stand set up.

"Apples! Get ya' apples here!" Applejack called to passing ponies. "Buy five apples fer' the price of two! Or buy ten apples fer' the price of four! Come over tuh' check the other discounts n' bargains we 'ave here!"

"Applejack! Applejack!" Scootaloo called.

Applejack looked up at the running filly. "Scootaloo? What're ya' doin' here?"

"I need you to be my sister!"

Okay, so maybe I lied a bit about my chapters getting longer. . . sorry! It's just hard trying to drag on the chapter and all, and I'd rather get all my ideas down before I forget them, so I can't waste anytime dragging on the chapter! Besides, I'm sure you'd fall asleep reading if I made the chapters longer, because I'd make it so boring. . .

Anyway! I hope you enjoyed! If you have any suggestions please please PLEASE leave a comment or PM me. Please review! Oh, I mean. . . only if you want to. . . *Fluttershy moment*


	4. Applejack & Fluttershy

_Chapter Four: Applejack & Fluttershy_

"Applejack! Applejack!" Scootaloo called.

Applejack looked up at the running filly. "Scootaloo? What're ya' doin' here?"

"I need you to be my sister!"

Applejack furrowed her forehead in confusion, " I beg ya' pardon?  
The running filly came to a stop when she reached the cart. Scootaloo took a minute to catch her breath and then looked up at Applejack. "I-I...need you to be... my s-sister." She panted. Applejack looked at the filly confusedly. With all her panting she couldn't make out what she was trying to say.  
"Could ya' say it a tad bit slower Scootaloo? I can't figure out what ya'r sayin'." Applejack said looking at Scootaloo. Scootaloo finally caught her breath and started again.

"I need you to be my sister, for tomorrow. You see, it's family appreciation day in school tomorrow." Scootaloo said, smiling weakly at the pony. Applejack nodded, "Ah, I see."

Applejack smiled as she took her eyes away from Scootaloo to see an incoming customer.  
"Howdy there Fluttersha'!" Applejack chimed as the pony approached. The shy pony looked at Applejack for a second and smiled faintly, "Oh um. . . hello Applejack. . ."  
The yellow coated pony looked towards Scootaloo, "And um. . . hello Scootaloo." Scootaloo looked at Fluttershy and smiled excitedly, "Heya!"

Fluttershy blushed and looked weakly up at Applejack, "Can I um. . . have three apples please? The green ones if you can. . . oh, I mean. . . if you want to give me them. It's just that. . . Angel is fussy over her food, and if her apples aren't green, she won't eat them." said Fluttershy quietly. Applejack giggled, "No problem! I'll get the best green apples I can find, just hold on a sec." Applejack began to look through the buckets of apples to find the perfect green ones she'd wished for.

Scootaloo sighed as she watched Applejack, "So? Can you come to my Family Appreciation Day tomorrow or not?" Scootaloo tapped her hoof impatiently. Applejack continued to search for the apples while she answered, "I'm sorry Scoot, but my own family is coming to Sweet Apple Acres tomorrow. I couldn't possibly miss it, not when they're coming from all over Equestria!Aha!"  
Applejack took three green apples from the bucket and placed them in front of Fluttershy. "There ya' go! Three green apples."

"Oh, thank you! Angel will love these. How much would that be?" Fluttershy asked, speaking a little louder than last time. Applejack shrugged, "Don't worry 'bout that, they're on me." Fluttershy smiled, "Oh thank you!"

Scootaloo sighed, watching the whole conversation. "So you can't help me?!" She asked impatiently. Applejack looked at her, wide-eyed. "No, I'm sorry Scoot, but Ah'm busy too tomorrow! Why don't you ask Fluttershy?" Scootaloo looked at Fluttershy with hope in her eyes. Fluttershy jumped a little at the sudden out burst.

"Ask me w-what?" Fluttershy stuttered as she looked at the ground nervously.  
Scootaloo jumped with happiness, "Fluttershy! It's Family Appreciation Day in school tomorrow and I have nopony to bring in and I asked Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle and Applejack already but they can't do it so I was wondering if you could? Oh please, oh please, oh please!"  
Fluttershy blushed and looked at the pony nervously, "W-Well I'd love to S-Scootaloo. But the animals are putting on a show for me tomorrow, and they've been practicing for days. I r-really can't miss it, I hope you understa-"

"The _animals_?! You're worried about the _animals_?!" Scootaloo began, rising off the ground a little bit, her wings flapping madly. Fluttershy looked down at the ground sadly and hid her face. She began to walk away, faster than her usual pace, "Um. . . I need to go because th-the animals are expecting me back and. . . and. . . I'm sorry!" She squealed as she walked away.

Scootaloo sighed. Applejack looked at her.

"Aww Sugarcube, don't be like that! You didn't ask everyone, right? Did you ask Rainbow Dash yet?" Scootaloo froze, and let her wings drop her to the ground.

_"Oh my Celestia, I forgot about Rainbow Dash. How could I have forgotten about a pony as awesome as her?! I'd love to ask her and bring her in, and tell everypony she's my sister! Everpony would be sooo jealous! Wow, having a sister like Rainbow Dash! Everypony in school will talk about it for weeks!_  
_Scootaloo smiled. "That's a great idea! I'll go ask her now!_" Scootaloo began to run towards Rainbow Dash's usual spot in the sky.

Then she stopped.

Applejack looked at her confusedly, "Are you alright?" Scootaloo turned back to face Applejack.  
"I can't."

"I beg ya' pardon?"

"I can't ask Rainbow Dash."

"What? Wha' not?!"

Scootaloo looked down towards her hooves. "I just can't. She won't do it. She's too cool to be hanging with a filly. Besides, she'll most likely have work, or something else to do. Last thing she wants ponies to about is she was hanging with a filly! Or done a favour for one!"  
Applejack chuckled, "Well, she's your only option!"

"I could ask Rarity?"

Applejack looked at Scootaloo with a small smile on her face. "Ya really think she'd do it? Plus, she went to Sweetie Belle's Family Appreciation Day! It wouldn't make much sense if she went to yours too, eh?"  
Scootaloo sighed. "But, I can't ask Rainbow Dash!"

"Why not?!"

"Because-" Scootaloo shrugged. "I-I'm nervous."  
Applejack giggled, "Scootaloo, nervous? Ah' thought Ah'd never hear of it!" Applejack began to attend her apples as incoming customers approached. Scootaloo sighed.

_Looks like I have no choice..._


	5. Rainbow Dash

_Chapter Five: Rainbow Dash_

Scootaloo sighed. "But, I can't ask Rainbow Dash!"

"Why not?!"

"Because-" Scootaloo shrugged. "I-I'm nervous."

Applejack giggled, "Scootaloo, nervous? Ah' thought Ah'd never hear of it!" Applejack began to attend her apples as incoming customers approached. Scootaloo sighed.

_Looks like I have no choice..._

...

Scootaloo shuffled nervously as she made her way underneath Rainbow Dash's usual cloud that she'd lay on after a hard day of work. Scootaloo looked up to see the sky was clear and the sun was still shining. There wasn't a grey cloud anywhere to be seen.

_I can't believe Rainbow Dash does this all by herself. It must be hard work._

Scootaloo stopped walking and looked at the single cloud that Rainbow Dash usually laid on.

_Hey! Nothing our Rainbow Dash can't handle!_

The cloud was pure snow-white. Scootaloo wanted to touch it, it seemed so fluffy from the ground. It reminded Scootaloo of cotton wool, or snow. Scootaloo examined the cloud, it was too thick to tell if Rainbow Dash was there. Only one way to find out. . .

"Um. . . Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo stuttered nervously.

Silence.

Scootaloo sighed. Maybe she wasn't being loud enough?

Scootaloo breathed in, " RAINBOW DASH? I'M SORRY TO BOTHER YOU BUT I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING."

Silence.

Scootaloo looked around.

_Aha! I get it! She wants me to compliment her in some way, that's what gets Rainbow's attention right? _Scootaloo smiled to herself. She looked up to the white-cotton cloud once more.

"Hey, _supermegafoxyawesomehot_ Rainbow Dash! Come on, answer me! Oh right, your awesomeness is probably preventing you from hearing me, right?" Scootaloo giggled.

Laughing was heard from behind Scootaloo. Scootaloo jumped with fright and turned her head to look behind her.

"You do realise you're speaking and complimenting a plain white lame cloud, right?" The rainbow-mane pony giggled her boyish laugh. She was laughing so hard that she gasped for breath nearly every five seconds. Scootaloo blushed.  
After a few minutes of ongoing laughing from Rainbow Dash and ongoing blushing from Scootaloo, Rainbow calmed down. She took a breath in and slowly exhaled. She looked at Scootaloo, who was looking down at the ground, trying to hide her red-tomato cheeks.

"Hey, c'mon Scoot! You're not upset over a tiny prank, are you?" Rainbow asked stooping her head down to Scootaloo's level.  
Scootaloo looked up, her cheeks still red from embarrassment. "No! It was a great joke Rainbow Dash, well done! Hah! You really got me there!" Rainbow could tell she was lying about not being embarrassed and upset.

Rainbow smiled, "Okay, whatever you say." She spread out her blue feathered wings and looked towards Scootaloo. "Are you here for some advice? Maybe a flying lesson? How is your speed doing? Have you broken your record?" Scootaloo looked at Rainbow Dash.

_Now that I'm hanging with Rainbow Dash, I don't want to ask her about Family Appreciation Day straight away! I could tell a little lie and say I wanted advice on flying, or wanted help with my speed. . . I don't see why not._ Scootaloo smiled as she thought to herself.

"I was wondering if you could help me with improving my speed!" Scootaloo lied. Rainbow Dash grinned, "Sure thing! Just watch and learn kid!" Rainbow fired out her feathered wings and set them off. She rapidly rose from the ground and flew off, causing the grass underneath her to shake and leaving a trace of red, orange, yellow, blue, green and indigo behind her.

Scootaloo stared at Rainbow Dash as she zoomed off. She was completely oblivious to her surroundings when she was with her. Scootaloo loved Rainbow Dash. No, not love-love. She didn't have a crush on the Pegasus. She admired her stubborness and how she was so determined. She admired her leadership and her flying skills. She admired her Rainbow mane and tail and her blue feathered wings. Overall, she admired Rainbow Dash. She thought of her as a big sister, and idolised her.  
Scootaloo was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Rainbow Dash had returned. She looked up to find her eyes looking into hers as she smiled.

"Do you know what to do now?" Rainbow Dash asked. Scootaloo grinned.

"Yeah!"

"Go on then!"

"What?"

"Have a go! Show me whatcha' got!"

Scootaloo gulped, "Oh...um...right..." She spread her little orange wings out and began to flap them steadily, increasing in speed after a few seconds. Her wings began to lift her from the solid ground as the wind bounced from her wings onto the grass, causing the grass to shake. Scootaloo inhaled and exhaled slowly as she set her eye on the target.  
_Don't mess up now Scoot!_ She thought to herself._ Not when Dashie is watching!_

"You can do it Scootaloo!" Rainbow Dash cheered. Scootaloo smiled.

"Thanks Rainbow Dash! I'll try my be-WAAAAAAAAH"

Scootaloo's wings set off without her even knowing! She was so caught up on not failing, that she forgot to control her wings! Scootaloo screamed as her wings sent her all over Ponyville. She flew over Twilight Sparkles Library, then through Cupcake Corner, then beside Applejack's cart. She went so close to it that a few apples were sent flying in different directions. After her wings sent Scootaloo out of the town and back to where she started, Scootaloo heard something chasing her. She turned her head to look behind her before she was stopped with a surprise.

Somepony had grabbed her from behind and stopped her wings from flying. The two ponies went thumbling across the grass until they came to a stop. Scootaloo panted heavily and looked up to the pony that had grabbed her.

"Rainbow Dash! I umm. . . I just got a little caught up is all. . ." Scootaloo stuttered, looking at the pegasus wide-eyed.

Rainbow Dash rose to her hooves and smiled, panting. "You scared me there Scoot."

Scootaloo looked up at Rainbow Dash, "Scared you? How'd I scare you?" She asked.

Rainbow Dash looked at Scootaloo with a look saying 'Are-you-serious?'.  
"You were sent flying through Ponyville! Your wings were out of control! What would happen if you smashed into something or somepony!"

Scootaloo looked at her hooves, "Oh, right. Sorry. . ."

Rainbow Dash chuckled. "Don't be, I'm just glad you're alright." Rainbow Dash put a hoof around Scootaloo. Scootaloo smiled.

Then she remembered.

"Oh um . . . Rainbow Dash?"

"Mhm?"

Scootaloo shuffled her hoof nervously. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure kid, ask me anything. Is it more advice?"

"Um. . . no. Not exactly. It's about Family Appreciation Day."

Rainbow Dash nodded, "I remember that."

Scootaloo confusedly looked up at Rainbow Dash, "You remember what?"  
"Family Appreciation Day! My class used to do it when I was a filly. Of course it wasn't your school, it was in Cloudsdale. I remember I hated it because my family was always busy. When my day came around, none of my parent's were available to go. So I had no pony. People bullied me for weeks, saying that 'my parents didn't love me' and I wasn't 'good enough." Rainbow Dash looked up at the sky. The sun was setting slowly.

Scootaloo smiled. "You understand!" Tears were swelling in her eyes. "You understand what I'm going through!"

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened, "You're being bullied?! Who's bullying you?! Tell me the name and I'll knock some sense into them!"

"No no! I'm not being bullied! I'm just. . . I'm afraid I'll get bullied. I have no pony to bring in because I don't have family. . ." Scootaloo said quietly. "I have no pony. . ."  
Rainbow Dash bit her lip as she looked at the sad filly. She put her hoof around her again and pulled her head close to hers. Scootaloo's tears slid down her cheeks. She sniffed every now and then. Rainbow Dash sighed.

"Hey kiddo. I'll be your family."

Scootaloo widened her eyes. "What?!"

Rainbow Dash ruffled her mane. "I'll come to your Family Appreciation Day tomorrow."  
Scootaloo filled with happiness. She felt as if balloons were in her stomach and they suddenly popped, sending streamers flying everywhere.

Scootaloo jumped up and wrapped her arms around Rainbow Dash's neck.  
"Thank you thank you thank you thank YOU!"  
"Alright Scoot, calm down!" Scootaloo let go and flicked her hair. "Umm. . . right. Sorry. I'm just happy is all."

Rainbow Dash smiled. "You and me both kid."

After a while of watching the sunset and the stars in the sky sparkle, Scootaloo spoke up.

"Does this mean I can pretend you're my sister?"

Rainbow Dash looked at Scootaloo.  
"Pretend?" She shook her head. "Scoot, I am your sister, and you're my little sister. We're family, and from now on we'll stick together and help each other. Just like real sisters."

"Like Applejack and Apple Bloom?"

"Pfft! No! 120% cooler than them!"

They both laughed.

"I love you Rainbow Dash."

"I love you too sis."

D'aawww! Isn't that sweet?  
Please review and tell me what you think. Liked this chapter? Thank energy drinks for keeping me awake to write it! Tell me what you thought in a review, I really want to know how I done. I made this chapter longer because Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo have like a connection or whatever. I thought they deserved more than a little chapter ;3


End file.
